The Deserts Storm
by ColdDays
Summary: The Hardy's as you've never known them before.


Hello There : D

My name as you can see is ColdDays. It is in fact winter where I'm from at the moment. I've had this story in my head for a while now and I'm finally publishing it ! Okay so this is not the entire chapter. I just wanted to see if there is any interest in the story and if in face anyone will BETA this for me.

Thank you and I hope you enjoy 1

ColdDays

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Katherine was breathing hard. She had started her morning run while it was still dark outside. The track was long and winded ; now weak rays of sun were staring to poke through heavy clouds. She rounded the corner of Elm Street and slowed her pace until she reached the front door. She fumbled around for her keys but couldn't find them. She rang the doorbell.

* * *

><p>Katherine's POV<p>

Frank answered the door with half a piece of toast sticking out of his mouth. His hair was severely mussed up and he still had sleep in and around his eyes. He squinted at me. It was adorable.

"Gmhdfhdg" He looked at me accusingly.

"Yeah. Good morning to you too, sleepyhead." I followed him into the kitchen. The smell of strongly brewed coffee permeated through the air.

"You could have woken me up. You know I wanted to go this morning." He was holding the toast in his hand now.

"I tried to wake you up. Besides you can go with Joe. I'm still training –I like going by myself." I started to make myself breakfast – so I put the toast in, poured a glass of juice.

"How's it going, by the way?"

"Good mostly, Richards been pushing a lot lately. I think he's worried about the national selection process. It's changed recently – they've brought in some new board members and it seems they really think our evaluation systems are not up to the UK's standards."

Frank was cradling his coffee mug in his hands. "Whoa. Sounds pretty tough." I nodded.

"How was last night?" Frank opened his mouth to answer when Joe stumbled through the doorway. He blindly grabbed a chair and sat down heavily with his head in his hands.

"Katherine. Frank." Joe's voice was muffled by his sleeves. I exchanged glances with Frank. _Geez, what happened last night? _I watched as Franks grin slowly spread into a fully-fledged canine-exposing smile. He winked at me. He took a deep breath. "HEY JOEY, ARE YOU READY TO HAVE SOME FUN TODAY?"

"Gah! Oh God! Frank," Joe had nearly fallen right out of his seat. Joe was trying to cover his ears with his elbows which only served to muffle his voice further. "Keep it down, will ya?" Frank still had that smile on his face but was now reaching for another mug from the cupboard.

"HUH JOEY? WHAT WAS THAT? AW, YOU'RE SO BORING WHEN YOU'RE SILENT"

"Frank, I feel like there's a confused, disorientated and demented horse galloping around in my head right now. Can we please use our inside voices?" Joe's voice was close to breaking and it sounded as if he could start bawling any second.

"Just payback, Joey. I don't know why you insist I come with you whenever you want to go out. I'm just showing you what you sound like to me." Joe groaned. "Ah okay, here kiddo. There you go." Frank placed the steaming mug of coffee on the table in front of Joe. Joe lifted his head up slowly, cringing at the bright light in the kitchen. His movements were sluggish and uncoordinated. He reached out for the mug and rested his chin down on the table. He brought the hot mug right up close and pressed it against his left cheek. He glanced up at Frank smiling. "I knew I loved you for some reason."

"Yeah, I take care of you when you're hung-over."

Joe was nodding into the table. "That about sums up our entire relationship." Frank smirked.

* * *

><p>The thing is, in the Hardy house on most Saturdays you wouldn't even be able to tell it was the weekend. Five people live in this house, all of us with different hours and activities. Joe and I, for instance are night birds. We really enjoy studying and doing our work when it's late. Frank on the other hand likes the mornings better. My mom and dad have strange hours too. Their cases can take anywhere from a week to a whole month. Their hours are also boundless too. But Frank and Joe's school just let out yesterday so they went out with our friends drinking. I would have gone too but I was training last night. My University classes finished a week ago so I've been free for a little while. Now, maybe for a change we'll all be a little freer. Maybe, just maybe for the next five weeks in the Hardy House, you might be able to tell that we're on summer break.<p>

* * *

><p>Once again, I'd just like to remind you that this is not the full chapter. I'm just checking to see if there is any interest in this story and if anyone will be my BETAReader. Please give me your input as it is much appriciated !<p>

Thank you

ColdDays


End file.
